The New Assassin: Book One
by Godell
Summary: After looking through the files on Edward and Alphonse, Envy hatches a cruel plan to ruin their lives forever. Will Ed and Al be innocent assassins for the rest of their mangled lives, their minds completely regressed to 5yearold children?


A New Assasin: Book One

By

Godell

Disclaimer: I don't own FMA.

Part One: Files

--------------------------------

Envy smirked as he rummaged through the files of Central Headquarters. He knew he would find it here somewhere…

Somewhere, in the files of State Alchemists, he would find the ones belonging to the Elric Brothers. His Master didn't need the information, but _he _did. After all, he had revenge to carry out, a revenge that had simmered for 400 years. It needed to be completed. The homunculus' smirk grew wider as he at last found the first file of the two he needed. Fullmetal, Elric, Edward. Yes, this was it.

Humming a jaunty tune hinted with malicious intent, Envy sauntered over to a nearby steel desk and opened the manila folder. In the front was a photo of the blonde alchemist, all delicate features and a scowling mouth. His golden eyes were burning with the desire to get away from the camera, to go about his business. Obviously the Colonel hadn't wanted that. Grinning an alligator grin, the green-haired Sin flipped the page, happy that the file was so thick. Silently he read up on Edward's past and present, assessing the information with a kind of wicked glee. There had to be something here, something that he could use against the Pipsqueak…

Finally, he found it: the section on physical and mental illnesses. The tune he hummed no changed to a funeral march, with his fingers tapping along to the beat on the desk, making light _pings _as his nails touched the steel. Sooner than he thought, the Homunculus stumbled upon an interesting factor:

**Necrophobia:** _Fear of dead bodies or death. Fullmetal will faint, or stand in a mute stupor_ _when in contact with his fear. _

Envy sighed with satisfaction, a smug look on his pale features. _This _was what he had been looking for. A dirty trick to play on a very naïve, stubborn young man. The violet-eyed immortal let forth a long, low chuckle. It was better to call Ed a child, for child he was in truth. Then, it hit him—being a child in his heart was all right, fitting perfectly to their plans. But why not make him a child in his _mind_, too? The thought made him nearly burst out laughing at the perfect simplicity of it all.

He would traumatize the boy enough to make him regress to a innocent little child, obeying any orders that were given to him. Envy could raise the boy as his own, teach him what he had been taught—yes, it would be quite the image: a alchemist following the laws of That Person, but more importantly, Envy--the perfect assassin.

Envy's mind sped back to the other Elric, Alphonse. Would there be any work for him to do? In that hunk of scrap metal, there wasn't much. But without him, the Pipsqueak wouldn't go anywhere. He had to find out Al's weakness too. Without further ado, the Homunculus slithered out of his chair, and crouched down to see the most crumpled stack of files.

The green-haired Homunculus slid his hands delicately across the folders, searching for a grey tab thicker than the rest that marked the trashcan as the Pipsqueak's brother. After going through about 30-or-so files and about 5 shelves, he finally found it. The letters were a bit smudged from coffee stains, and the tab was bent almost into a circle, but Envy knew this was Alphonse's file.

Walking back to the desk once more, the pale immortal flipped through the manila folder, skipping the general history of the boy, and studied the same section he had come across before.

There wasn't much there—just an allergy to pollen that really was of no use anymore—and so Envy flipped the page to a new section: Photos. Now _this _section had to have some dirt on the metal freak. He grinned. He loved being right.

There were pictures of a brown-haired young boy with warm grey eyes playing with a younger Edward and a blonde-haired girl. On occasion one would find a few photos of just the girl and little boy sitting alone on a grassy hill. Envy's grin became a cruel smirk as he traced the clasped hands of the children. He had what he needed.

Quietly, the Homunculus placed the files back where they belonged, and padded out of the cold room, formulating a plan in his ancient mind. That Person would be quite pleased to hear of his new plan for the Elric Brothers.

--------------------------------------

Please R&R!


End file.
